Epic Rap Battles of History video game
Epic Rap Battles of History is a fighting game based off of the Epic Rap Battles of History youtube series. it was released on PC, PS3, XBOX360, Wii it will be released on Wii U & PS4 also it's currently unknown for an XBOX720 version characters & stages Starting Characters *John Lennon *Bill O Riedy *Darth Vader *Adolf Hitler *Abe Lincoln *Chuck Norris *Lady Gaga *Sarah Palin *Kim John ILL *Hulk Holgun *Justin Beiber *Beethoven *Albert Einstein *Stephen Hawking *Easter Bunny *Ghethis Khan *Napolean Dynamite *Napolean Boneaparte *Benjamen Franklin *Billy Mays *Gandalf *Dumbledore *Dr Suess *William Shakesphere *Mr. T *Mr. Rodgers *Christopher Columbus *Captain Kirk *Nice Peter *Epic Lloyd *Leonidus *Master Chief *Mario *Luigi *Orville *Wilbur *Michael Jackson *Elvis Presley *Cleopatra *Marilyn Monroe *Steve Jobs *Bill Gates *Frank Sinantra *Freddie Mercury *Mitt Romney *Barack Obama *Doc Brown *Doctor Who *Bruce Lee *Clint Eastwood *Sherlock Holmes *Dr. Watson *Batman *Robin *Moses *Santa Claus *Adam *Eve *Martin Luther King Jr. *Gandhi *Nikola Tesla *Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth *Lance Armstrong *Skrillex *Mozart *Rasputin *Joseph Stalin Unlockable Characters & forms *Chucky *Michael J. Fox *Announcer (as animal forms) *Announcer (bear) *Announcer (hippo) *Announcer (alpaca) *Announcer (giraffe) *Darth Vader (Boushh The Bounty Hunter) *Darth Vader (helmetless) *Adolf Hitler (rage baby) *Adolf Hitler (color) *Adolf Hitler (carbonite) *Chuck Norris (martial arts) *Chuck Norris (giant sized martial arts) *Lady Gaga (grey outfit with long hair) *Lady Gaga, (tea outfit) *Lady Gaga, (monster outfit) *Lady Gaga, (bikini mask outfit) *Lady Gaga, big catlike pointy boob outfit *John McCain *Macho Man Randy Savage *Justin Bieber, (Little White Usher outfit) *Johann Sebastian Bach *Carl Sagan *Jesus *Jesus Quintana *A Man Named Jesus *Genghis Khan Descendants (New York) *Genghis Khan's descendants, (Japan) *Napoleon Bonaparte, (French chef outfit) *George Washington *Gandalf (The Grey) *The Cat in the Hat *Thing #1 *Thing #2 *Hannibal *Murdock *Face *Mr. McFeely *Spock *Sulu *Hot Alien *Epic Lloyd (gym outfit) *KassemG *KassemG (ugly hag outfit) *Spartan 1 *Spartan 2 *Queen Gorgo *Pleistarchus *Wilbur (without shirt) *Wilbur (with shirt & goggles) *Mario (large) *Luigi (large) *Princess Peach *Elvis Presley (glam) *Michael Jackson (white version) *Jermaine *Tito *Marlon *Jackie *Tootie Ramsey *Marlon Brando *John F. Kennedy *Hal9000 *Sammy Davis Jr. *Doc. Who (4th Doctor) *Dalek *Marty McFly *Urban Ninjas *Mustached Cowboys *GLaDOS *Elf 1 *Elf 2 *Elf 3 *Honey 1 *Honey 2 *Steve *Indian Independence March Extras *White Preacher in Indian Independence March *Civil Rights March Extras *White Preacher in Civil Rights March *Lance Armstrong (yellow shirt & shorts) *Lance Armstrong (yellow shirt, shorts, bike helmet, & sunglasses) *Skrillex (monster) *Vladimir Lenin *Vladimir Lenin (color) *Mikhail Gorbachev *Ronald Reagen *Ronald McDonald *Mikhail Baryshnikov *Vladimir Putin *Sarah Palin's Moose *Napolean Boneaparte's Horse *Napolean Dynamite's Liger *Tina the Llama *Fawkes the Phoenix *KassemG's Flying Wolf *Cleopatra's Snake *Abraham Lincoln's Bald Eagle *Baker Street Horses *Moses' Birds *The Serpent of Eden *Thomas Edison's Dog *Alexander the Great *Ivan The Terrible *Rocky Balboa *King Henry VIII *Hillary Clinton *Charles Darwin *Leonardo da Vinci *Andre the Giant *Theodore Roosevelt *Issac Newton *Danny Trego Trivia *All 3rd party rappers will be unlockables along with cameos